


Pretty Things

by Bbnabhk



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: AU. Gary meets Robbie when both of their lives have hit rock bottom. They meet again a few years later.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Manchester 1998

Gary wiped his hands nervously on his jeans before reaching into his pocket for his keys. He’s never done anything like this, but while he was destroying the popstar he used to be, he might as well invite a tweaked out rent boy back to his lonely mansion. The boy was no more than two or three years younger than himself.

Robbie, he thought he said his name was, had offered to suck him off for 20 quid, an extra 50 quid to fuck him. It seemed like a bargain he couldn’t refuse. He knew he wasn’t in the shape he was in just a couple of years ago; he could never pull a looker like Robbie in conventional ways. Even off his head on whatever cocktail of drugs and alcohol he had consumed at the club earlier, Robbie was gorgeous with spiked black hair and bright green eyes. Gary was just a fat, needy, sad bastard.

Robbie pushed him roughly against the wall just inside the door. He should be worried that Robbie was going to shag him and then rob him blind, but all he was concerned about at that moment was the first part not happening. The younger man kissed him and then sank slowly to his knees. He undid Gary’s jeans with ease and lowered the waistband down past his hips. He looked up at Gary with a smirk as he leaned in, darting his tongue out to tease the erection straining against his boxers.

“Oh god!” Gary gasped. It had been a long time since anyone had done that to him.

Robbie pulled the boxers down and proceeded to take him in with one fell swoop. His head dipped and his tongue swirled like a pro. Gary had to remind himself he was one.

The blonde sank his hands into Robbie’s hair. “That’s it. So good,” he muttered.

Gary threw his head back and thrust lightly into the inviting mouth. He felt a familiar tightening in his stomach. At this rate, it was going to be over too quickly. He pushed the man below him away gently. Robbie looked up at him with a confused pout. Gary resisted the urge to lean down and kiss those lips.

“Erm, do you mind if we just slow it down a little?” The younger man shrugged wordlessly and got up on his feet. “Do you want a drink?” 

He led Robbie further into the house. He watched as green eyes took in the surroundings. They stopped at the bar in the lounge.

Robbie picked up random bottles and examined them. “These are high class. A bottle of this is more than my rent!”

Gary laughed. “I’m sure that’s an exaggeration.” The look on Robbie’s face said differently. “What’ll you have?”

Robbie glanced at the bottles, suddenly unsure of himself. “Whatever you’re having.”

Gary motioned at the couch. “Have a seat. I’ll bring it over.” He poured out two whiskeys and joined Robbie on the couch.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Robbie asked as he sipped from the glass.

“What? Sex?” Gary sputtered. “Loads of times.”

“Sex with a prostitute,” Robbie clarified.

Gary looked down. “Is it obvious?”

“It’s cute.” Robbie down his drink and set the glass aside. He took Gary’s from his hand and set it down alongside his own. Gary scooted back as Robbie straddled his hips. “Just relax. Let me do the work.”

Before long, Gary was thrusting up into Robbie as he rode him, his lithe body hunched over to moan obscenely in Gary’s ear.

“Oh yeah… you’re so hot… you’re so good...” 

Gary cringed inwardly. Robbie was obviously telling him what he wanted to hear. He looked down at Robbie’s hard cock rubbing between their torsos. Well, maybe he wasn’t faking it. Gary gripped his hips more confidently, guiding him up and down.

Gary came embarrassingly too soon, leaving Robbie to wank himself off as he sat still perched on Gary’s lap. It was an erotic sight, and if Gary had any bit of energy left, he would have tried to go for round two.

Robbie laid back on the couch, spent. Gary eyed him carefully and came to a decision. He bit his lip nervously before asking, “Do you want to spend the night?”

The brunette looked around at the lavish decor. “Might as well.” He bounced up with youthful energy and offered his hand to Gary. “Lead the way.”

As they laid in bed, Gary turned to Robbie. He propped himself up on one arm. “Where are you from?”

“No.”

“No, what?”

“I’m not someone you have to chat up. We don’t have to make small talk.”

“I just…”

Robbie sighed. “You want to know how someone like me ends up in this position in life. My parents were very loving. No teacher ever messed around with me. I was dealt a decent hand, but I just didn’t want to play the game.”

Gary’s eyes darted away. “Oh.”

Robbie continued. “And yes, I know who you are. Gary Barlow of Take That. My friend Jonny always sings that one song of yours when we do karaoke.”

“And what do you sing?” Gary asked for amusement.

“Oasis.”

Gary made a face. “They’ve said some things about me.”

Robbie raised an eyebrow. “Who hasn’t?” Gary glared at him. “Don’t let them get to you.”

“But I am a fat has-been who used to be famous. I haven’t even tried to sing since the record label dropped me.”

Robbie snuggled closer. “Why don’t you sing for me?”

Gary shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

Robbie sat up and playfully nudged him. “Oh, come on! Here, I’ll start first: And through it all, she offers me protection, a lot of love and affection whether I’m right or wrong. And down the waterfall wherever it may take me, I know that life won’t break me when I come to call…”

Gary blinked in amazement. “That was beautiful. Who’s that by?”

Robbie looked away and shrugged. “I wrote that a few years ago. I had big dreams that never came to fruition.”

Gary placed a hand on top of Robbie’s. “Me too.” He pulled the other man close to him. “Love, it has so many beautiful faces, sharing lives and sharing days. My love, it had so many empty spaces. I'm sharing a memory now. I hope that's how it stays.” Gary coughed to clear his throat. “God, I haven’t sang in almost a year. How was that? Rob?”

The younger man had fallen asleep. Gary rolled his eyes. He hoped his singing wasn’t that boring. He held Robbie until he too fell asleep.

In the morning, Robbie was gone. Much to Gary’s relief, all of his belongings remained in place. The only thing out of place was a notepad that had moved from a desk to the coffee table. 

In sloppy handwriting, Robbie had written, “You were dealt a decent hand too. Don’t let them tell you how to play the game.”


	2. Chapter 2

London 2006

“I’ll grab the next round, lads.” Jason popped up out of his seat and collected the empty pint glasses. He marched off, leaving Mark, Gary, and Howard at the table. They were sat in a dark corner of the pub hoping not to be recognized as they celebrated their return.

Gary grinned at his friends. “Ah, it’s good to be back! How is it that you lot look as you did ten years ago, and I look like I ate the man I was ten years ago?”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Gaz.” Mark was always the supportive one.

“Your body will think you’re doing half marathons when we’re back on tour,” Howard assured.

“Great, I’ll have a heart attack on stage,” Gary muttered.

“Jump on Jay’s diet,” Mark suggested.

“I’m not eating seeds and tofu,” Gary said adamantly.

“Hey, it works for him. Have you seen his body? I mean, I would.” Howard looked his friend up and down as he returned with their drinks.

“Do I even want to know what you’re discussing?” Jason asked, placing the pints in the middle of the table.

“Howard would shag you,” Mark told him.

“But just because you have a nice body,” Howard justified. “What took you so long?”

“I was talking to the barman. He’s an interesting fella.” Jason pointed back to the bar.

Gary’s eyes widened when he saw Robbie standing behind the bar mixing a drink and laughing along with some of his patrons. He looked healthier since the last time Gary had seen him. His gaunt appearance had filled out. He no longer had dark circles under his eyes, making them sparkle more. His arms looked stronger, and the tattoos that decorated them made them look more defined.

“Gaz?”

“Hmm?”

“Gaz!”

“What?”

“Is something wrong?” Mark looked at him with concerned eyes.

“I, um, think I know him.” With his gaze never leaving the man behind the counter, Gary stood and abandoned his friends to approach the bar. He waited patiently until Robbie finished serving his customers.

“What can I get—Gary!” Robbie’s eyes lit up at the sight of the blonde. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“I can’t believe you remember me,” Gary said with a grin.

Robbie nodded matter-of-factly. “I was on a lot of drugs that night. But, hey, I got clean and sober not long afterwards.”

Gary had to laugh. “You’re sober, but you work in a pub?”

Robbie smiled brightly. “I love the irony! Did you ever watch ‘Cheers’ growing up? Sam did the same thing.”

Gary chuckled. “Well, if it worked on telly, it has to work in real life.”

“Obviously!” he giggled. He leaned in over the bar. “What can I get you? This one’s on me.”

Gary leaned in as well. “Thanks, but Jason just got us some pints. When does your shift end?”

“In an hour.”

Gary bit his lip, hesitating momentarily. “Do you maybe want to grab a coffee after and catch up?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Great, I’ll see you in an hour then.” Gary backed away from the bar. He had to turn away when he felt his cheeks redden as Robbie winked at him. “Get a grip, Gaz,” he muttered to himself.

An hour later, Gary had managed to usher his bandmates out of the pub and backtracked to the building. He waited quietly at his table for Robbie to finish wiping down the countertop.

He smiled up at the brunette when he finally joined him.

“You look great. Sobriety suits you.”

“Thanks. You’re looking fit. Pop stardom suits you.”

Gary batted away the compliment. “I have to be on stage with three Adonises. I look like an elephant compared to them.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Robbie nodded towards the door. “So where do you want to go for coffee? There’s a place around the corner. It’s usually packed with university kids though.”

Gary’s eyes flicked downward. “I was, um, actually thinking we could maybe go back to mine.” He paused. “Just so I don’t get recognised or get snapped by the paparazzi,” he added quickly.

Robbie smirked. “Yeah, sure, the paparazzi,” he teased. “Let’s go.”

Gary didn’t remember much of the conversation on the way to his house. He recalled Robbie’s chatter making him laugh, but his mind was nervously elsewhere.

He allowed Robbie to shove him against the wall once they were safely inside his house. It was so reminiscent of the last time they had met that he almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t reliving a memory. Lips came crashing down against his. His hands buried themselves in dark hair, holding Robbie’s head in place as his tongue explored the taller man’s mouth.

It wasn’t long until they made it into the bedroom. Gary struggled to undress himself, his arm getting caught in the cuff of his sleeve in his haste. By the time he had thrown all his clothes into a messy pile in the corner of the room, Robbie was already naked and waiting for him in bed. 

Gary pushed the younger man into his back and explored his body with his mouth. He was more confident this time around, nipping and kissing his way down Robbie’s torso. He stopped at the pelvis, pushing himself back up.

“Gary…” Robbie groaned.

Gary leaned over and grabbed a condom and lube from the nightstand. “Is this okay?” he asked shyly.

The younger man pulled his knees up and spread them out in response. Gary prepared him with a tenderness they had lacked previously. When Gary pushed in, he felt Robbie’s legs wrap around him tightly. They rocked together until they both climaxed. 

Gary collapsed beside Robbie. “That was amazing!”

“Yeah?” Robbie laid his head down on the pillow next to Gary.

“That was the best sex I’ve had since… since… well, you.” Gary blushed. “I’ve really been focused on work lately,” he explained.

“Uh-huh.”

“Don’t make fun.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it!”

Gary pulled the other man close. “Do you want to stay the night?”

He waited with bated breath as Robbie considered the offer. “Yeah, sure.”

Gary tucked his head into the curve Robbie’s shoulder and fell asleep.

He awoke to rustling beside the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, Gary looked around to find Robbie hurriedly getting dressed. 

“Where’re you going?”

“I forgot I had a meeting this morning,” Robbie said as he tied his shoes. He stood and gave Gary a quick peck on the lips. “I’m sorry.”

“Do you want me to drive you?” Gary got out of bed and started getting dressed as well.

“In traffic this time of day? It’d be quicker to take the train.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He tugged a shirt over his head and looked around for his watch. “Have you seen my Rolex?”

“No.” Robbie was too busy fixing his hair in the mirror to look at him.

“I always put it here on the nightstand.”

Robbie finally turned to him. “I don’t know where it is, mate. I have to go.”

“You don’t remember seeing it?” Gary asked cautiously.

“Are you trying to ask if I took it?” Robbie said in disbelief. “What the fuck am I going to do with a Rolex?”

Gary backed down from the confrontation. “No, I’m just…”

“Do you think I’m going to sell it for drug money?”

“No.”

“Did I steal from you last time?”

“No.”

“Do you want to check my pockets?”

“No.”

“Do you think I took it?”

“Well…”

“Goodbye, Gary,” Robbie huffed as he walked out of the bedroom.

“Rob, wait!” Gary followed him to the front door. “I’m sorry. You were just in such a hurry to get out of here, I just thought…”

Robbie whipped around and glared at him. “I’ve got much more important things to do today than be accused of robbery.” 

“I didn’t mean…”

He shrugged off the hand Gary tried to place on him. “I hope you find your watch.”

Gary could only watch helplessly as Robbie disappeared into the streets of London. He returned to the bedroom and started to pull the sheets off the bed. On his way to the washer, he stopped to pick up his discarded clothes from the corner of the room. Out dropped his watch from the sleeve that had been so problematic last night.

“Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gary picked up his watch, and the events of the previous night became clear to him. His watch had gotten caught on his sleeve as he was trying to undress. He didn’t even realise it in his lust-driven haste.

He scrambled to find his keys and headed out the door. Robbie was right. Traffic was horrendous. He laid his head on the steering wheel as he waited for the car in front of him to move. Everything had gone so wrong in a matter of minutes, but he was determined to make it right.

He parked in a car park near the pub and ran to the door. It was locked. Looking at the sign on the window, Gary realised it didn’t open for another few hours. He saw movement through the window and decided to knock.

A petite young woman opened the door a crack. “I’m sorry, sir. We’re not open yet.”

“Is Robbie here?” Gary asked hastily before she could shut the door on him.

“No, it’s his day off.”

“He said he had a meeting.”

She shook her head. “He’s not here.”

“Do you know where I can find him? Please, it’s important,” Gary pleaded.

“I shouldn’t…” She squinted at him. “Are you Gary Barlow?”

“Yeah, I am!” He had never been so happy to be recognised.

The woman sighed. “I shouldn’t tell you this, but Robbie has his AA meetings on Wednesday mornings.”

“Alcoholics Anonymous?”

“Yeah.”

“Where are they held?”

She opened the door a bit wider and pointed. “There’s a church two streets over on the left.”

“Thank you!” 

Gary took off in the direction she had pointed. By the time he reached the church, the meeting was letting out. His eyes searched the small group of people for Robbie. The younger man finally emerged from the door chatting with another attendee. Gary approached him after the two parted ways.

“Rob,” he called out.

Green eyes shot up and glared at him upon recognition. “Fuck off.”

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Robbie continued walking, leaving Gary to follow. “I take it you found your watch then?”

“I should never have accused you of taking it.”

Robbie stopped at a corner to light up a cigarette. “Okay. You’ve said you’re sorry. You can piss off now.”

Gary held out the watch. “I want you to have it.”

Robbie took the cigarette out of his mouth. “First, you accuse me of stealing it. Now, you want to give it to me.”

Gary shrugged. “Yeah.”

Robbie just turned and started walking again.

“Can we just start the day over again?” Gary had to walk twice as fast to keep up with Robbie’s longer legs. He kept his voice low so he wouldn’t be overheard. “All I wanted this morning was to wake up with you in my arms, make you breakfast, and spend the day with you. I got a little flustered when you tried to leave so quickly.”

“I had a meeting.”

“I understand that now. I didn’t know it was an AA meeting. Can you please just stop and talk to me?” Robbie finally stopped at another corner. “I am so incredibly sorry. Will you please give me another chance?”

Robbie crossed his arms and looked Gary up and down. “Fine.”

The blonde broke into a smile. “Thank you.”

“But I’m not taking the watch.”

“How about you keep it safe for me? We fly out to Asia tomorrow for some promo for about a month. I obviously can’t be trusted to keep track of it myself. You can give it back to me when I return.”

Robbie rolled his eyes but held out his hand for the watch nonetheless. “Cute. Corny but cute.”

“That’s my role in the band too,” Gary joked. “Do you have any plans for the day?”

“I usually volunteer with UNICEF after my meeting. And it’s me mate Jonny’s opening night in this panto he’s in. I have to go run some lines with him before the show.” He stubbed his cigarette out against the brick of a building.

“Do you have time for that coffee we never got last night?” Gary asked hopefully.

“Well, I already had two cups during the meeting, but I guess a third won’t hurt.”

Gary laughed. “You’re going to read through that panto in 15 minutes.”

“Do you want to come?”

“To the panto?”

“Yeah. It should be a bit of a laugh.”

Gary gave him a timid smile. “It’s a date.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gary woke up the next morning with his face buried in dark hair. He breathed in Robbie’s scent and kissed the top of his head. This was how he had wanted the day before to go. He rolled over and turned off his alarm before it could wake the other man.

Grabbing his phone, he texted his manager. “Can you reschedule my flight today? Something came up.”

“Is everything okay?” came a reply.

“Yeah. I just need a few hours,” he typed back.

Robbie started to stir.

“Good morning,” Gary whispered.

“Need coffee…” Robbie grumbled into the pillow.

“Do you want some breakfast as well?”

“You’re the best.”

Gary kissed him on the cheek. “Just come downstairs whenever you’re ready.”

The brunette pulled the covers up over his shoulders. “Five more minutes.”

Gary laughed and slapped his butt through the sheets.

He had breakfast plated and was halfway through sipping his coffee by the time Robbie stumbled down the stairs. He handed a mug to Robbie and was rewarded with a tired and confused smile.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on your way to China or something?”

“I rescheduled the flight for late tonight,” Gary explained.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to.” Gary reached across the table and grabbed Robbie’s hand. “I had a really good time last night.”

“Yeah, Jonny’s hilarious,” Robbie said, digging into his eggs.

Gary sat back and mused over the previous evening. He and Robbie had sat in the back of the theatre giggling the entire time, sometimes at the show, mostly at each other. They went back to his house and had mind-blowing sex again, and Gary woke up happier than he had been in years. He wasn’t ready to let go of that feeling.

“Do you have to work today?”

“No, my next shift is tomorrow.” Eggs flew onto the table as Robbie spoke.

Gary flicked them back in Robbie’s direction. “Do you want to spend some time together… outside the bedroom, that is?”

Robbie grinned. “Only if spending time together means we can watch the Man U game.”

Gary made a face. “You’re a Man U fan?”

“Port Vale, but I like supporting a team that wins once in a while too.”

Gary leaned back in his seat. “I suppose a Port Vale fan is acceptable.”

Robbie smirked. “Let me guess. Man City? No? Leeds? No, I’ve got it. Liverpool!” Gary nodded proudly. “Hmm… I suppose a Liverpool fan is acceptable.”

They teased each other throughout the day. Gary would change the channel during the game, and Robbie would tickle him in retaliation. They ended up with Gary on top of Robbie holding his hands above his head. He leaned down and kissed the younger man. From there, they spent the rest of the afternoon kissing and exploring each other’s bodies. Gary discovered the origins of each of Robbie’s tattoos as he traced each one with his tongue. They all had their own amusing tales. Robbie was a natural storyteller.

Gary frowned at his phone when he received a text that his driver would be outside his door in an hour.

“I’m not even packed yet.”

Robbie sat up from the couch. “I can leave you to it.”

“Would you mind if I called you once in a while from Asia?” Gary asked shyly.

Robbie grabbed the phone out of Gary’s hand and typed in his number. “Have fun. I’ll see you in a few weeks. Bring me back something pretty.”

With that, Robbie stood, gave Gary a peck on the lips, and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later, Gary bounced in anticipation outside the airport, waiting on his car. He and Robbie had talked and texted almost every day, but he was ready to see the younger man in the flesh.

“I’m ready to be home too,” Howard commented as he stretched out his body after a long flight.

“Yeah.” Gary checked his watch. Half past nine in the morning. He had plenty of time to go home and shower before Robbie would even be awake. He texted his friend, “Just landed in Heathrow. Come over whenever you want.”

He was at home and toweling off by the time he received a reply. “On my way.”

Gary grinned and checked himself in the mirror. He opted for a pair of shorts and a vest, something quick and easy to remove, and made his way downstairs to wait for Robbie.

The younger man arrived half an hour later. He pushed his way in and captured Gary’s lips before he even had a chance to greet him.

“Hi,” Gary said breathlessly when they finally parted. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Robbie was already tugging at the hem of Gary’s vest. “I don’t have long. I have to be at work by two.”

Gary pouted. “But I just got back in town!”

“Then let me give you a warm welcome home,” Robbie purred, dragging Gary to the bedroom.

Afterwards, Gary laid back in bed in a post-coital haze. “Are you sure you have to go to work? We could stay in bed for the rest of the day.”

“Isn’t that bad for your jet lag?”

“Not if you keep me awake,” Gary said suggestively.

“Sorry, mate. I had to pick up a few extra shifts.”

“Do you need money?”

“It’s fine. I just went a little over my budget this month.”

Gary’s mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion. “Is everything okay? You’re still going to your meetings, right?”

Robbie laughed. “Everything’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“If you need money…”

The brunette shook his head. “I don’t want your money.”

“I don’t mind. What else am I going to do with it?”

“That reminds me.” Robbie took the Rolex off his wrist and tried to hand it to Gary. “I kept it safe for you.”

Gary pushed his hand away. “Keep it. It looks good on you. Plus, it’ll look nice with that ‘something pretty’ you asked me to bring back for you.” He pointed to a box sitting on top of his luggage.

“I was kidding.”

Gary shrugged. “I saw it and thought of you.”

Robbie stood and made his way to the luggage to retrieve the box. He eyed it cautiously before opening it. Inside was a thick gold link chain.

“Gaz, I can’t take this.”

“Why not?” 

Robbie held the chain up high to examine it. “This must have cost more than I make in a month!”

Gary smiled warmly. “I got a good deal on it.” He crawled across the bed to Robbie. “Put it on. I want to see how it looks on you.”

“Why do I suddenly feel like Julia Roberts in that movie?”

“Don’t worry. I think you’re prettier.”

Robbie draped the chain around his neck and turned to look in the mirror.

“What do you think?” Gary asked anxiously.

“I do make it look good.” He gave his reflection an approving nod and turned back around to Gary. “Thank you,” he said with a kiss, “but I really do have to go to work.”

“Exactly how did you go over budget?” Gary pressed. He watched as the other man got dressed, avoiding answering the question. “Rob…”

Robbie sighed. “I went over my mobile phone limit.”

“How did you… oh, me.” Gary grabbed Robbie’s wrist and pulled him closer. “You went over your minutes talking to me; let me pay for it. Now, where’d I put my wallet?” 

He started to look around, but Robbie shook his head. “I don’t want your money,” he said again.

“I want to be able to call you without worrying about minutes.”

“And I haven’t had sex for money in years… not that there’s anything wrong with that. It’s just not why I’m with you.”

Gary smiled. “I don’t think that’s why you’re with me. I’m certain it’s my body and good looks,” he teased.

“You have me all figured out, Barlow.” He tugged his hand away. “But those pints won’t pull themselves. I can come back tonight.”

“What am I supposed to do until then?”

Robbie finished getting dressed and bent over to kiss Gary firmly on the lips. “Be patient. I think there’s a song about it on the radio.”

Gary laughed. “Brilliant song, I hear.”

When Robbie returned that night, Gary was grinning slyly. “What?”

“Don’t be cross,” the blonde warned, sitting them both down on the couch.

“What did you do?”

Gary pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

Robbie picked it up. “What’s this?”

“A mobile phone,” Gary answered matter-of-factly.

Robbie rolled his eyes. “I know that much.”

“It’s yours. I had it added to my account today. Unlimited minutes and texts.”

“A phone just for bootie calls,” Robbie stated.

“For when I have to go to Europe for promo in a few weeks,” Gary explained. “I want to hear your voice. I want to hear all about drunken customer encounters and Jonny’s auditions.”

“And phone sex?” 

The blonde’s cheeks reddened. “I mean, I wouldn’t say no.”

Robbie turned the phone over in his hand. “I’m still keeping my other phone.”

“Okay.” Gary had learned to expect Robbie’s stubbornness.

Robbie leaned in to kiss him. “And I do love hearing your voice.”

“People pay good money to hear it!”

“I’m sure they do. Now shut up, and kiss me again.”


	6. Chapter 6

“How was Europe?” Robbie greeted Gary as he walked into the pub. It was a quiet afternoon before the evening rush.

“Exhausting.” Gary leaned against the bar. “Waking up in one country and falling asleep in another is not easy as it was ten years ago.”

“The woes of a popstar,” Robbie sighed dramatically. “Can I get you a drink?”

Gary shook his head. “Nah, the lads and I are going out to dinner. I just wanted to stop by and see you beforehand.”

Robbie gave him a knowing grin. “You’re cute. And yes, I can come over tonight.”

“Wonderful! I’ll see you later.”

Later came earlier than Robbie expected. After just a couple of hours, Gary walked back into the pub along with his bandmates and two women in tow.

Gary smiled brightly at him as he approached the bar. “Four pints and two white wines, please. Pinot Grigio or something of the like.”

“Coming right up.” Robbie nodded at the ladies as he grabbed some glasses. “Who are they?”

“They’re Howard and Mark’s girlfriends.”

“Oh.” Robbie pressed his lips together tightly as he poured the wine.

Gary sensed the shift in mood. “I would have invited you, but you were working.”

“And they don’t know about me yet,” Robbie added.

“Well…”

“Go have a seat. I’ll bring these out to you.”

“Rob…”

Robbie turned his attention to the pint glasses. “It’s fine. Go.”

Gary frowned but trudged back to the table nevertheless. He looked up apprehensively when Robbie approached with their drinks.

“I assume the white wine is for these lovely ladies.” He winked at them and received giggles in return. “Lads, your pints.”

“What does your tattoo say?” Jason asked as Robbie leaned over to set down his glass.

Robbie pulled at his collar. “It’s a French phrase.”

Jason scooted close to see it. 

“It means, ‘To each his own,’ but it’s misspelt.”

Jason laughed. “Really?”

“I even got it out of a book!”

Jason looked at the letters with an amused expression. “That’s hilarious.”

“I can’t be arsed to fix it.”

Gary observed the exchange with a pout.

“That’s a nice gold chain too,” he piped up, hoping to draw Robbie’s attention away from his friend.

“Oh, this.” Robbie shrugged, placing his hand on the chain absently. “A friend gave it to me.”

“Must be a special friend,” Gary said.

“Maybe,” Robbie replied offhandedly. “I’ll be at the bar if you guys need anything else.”

“He’s nice,” Mark observed after Robbie had sauntered off.

“Yeah,” Jason and Gary replied in unison. Gary gave him a look no one at the table could discern.

Mark cleared his throat. “I have some ideas for the tour.” Just like that, the conversation turned, and the barman was forgotten.

Gary was happily chatting about song choices for the tour when he noticed Jason was taking an unusually long time in the toilets. “Where is he? We can’t talk about the uptempo songs without the best dancer.”

“Oi!” Howard protested.

“You’re all great dancers compared to me,” Gary said appeasingly.

“He’s over there chatting up the barman,” Mark pointed out.

Gary turned, and there was Jason holding onto Robbie’s wrist across the bar, examining his tattoos again. Robbie said something, and Jason giggled uncontrollably in response.

Gary glared at them. “What’s he thinking?” he muttered, not sure which of them he was referring to. 

Gary was fuming by the time Jason returned to the table. “Sorry, I was just talking to the barman.”

“You mean flirting with the barman,” Howard teased.

“He’s nice. He’s lived an interesting life.” Jason lowered his voice. “He used to be a sex worker in Manchester before he moved to London.”

“So you know he’ll be good in bed,” Howard said enthusiastically.

“He says he’s seeing someone.” Gary felt his body relax only to tense right back up. “But he’s not sure how serious it is. I got his number though.”

Gary was livid by the time Robbie showed up at his house later that night. He had kept playing different scenarios in his mind, and his insecurities came to head.

“Were you flirting with Jason to make me jealous?” he asked as Robbie walked through the door.

Robbie crossed his arms defensively. “He came up to me and started flirting. I told him I was seeing someone.”

“And you said you weren’t sure if it was serious,” Gary added.

“I don’t know if it’s serious. You’re great when we’re alone together, but you can’t even tell your mates about me. How am I supposed to feel about that?”

Gary relented. “It’s complicated.”

“I know it is, but we’ve been seeing each other for months.”

“I like how things are between us.”

“And what exactly is that?”

Gary struggled to find the words. He finally looked down. “I don’t know.”

“What if I don’t want to be your dirty little secret anymore? I've spent too much time in Manchester sleeping with men who were ashamed of themselves.”

“I’m not ashamed,” Gary protested.

“You won’t even let me top! That’d be too gay for you.”

Gary closed his eyes. “I never said that. I’m just not ready.”

“I’ve seen your music videos, Gaz. At this point, admitting you’re gay is merely a formality.”

“You’re not funny.”

Robbie continued. “So what’s the problem if I flirt with someone? It’s not like I have a boyfriend. I have a man who’s too scared to define what we are, even in private, even to his closest friends.”

Gary pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s not true. Look, I really care about you, but it’s a delicate situation with my career and the press. If anyone found out…”

“If anyone found out you were sleeping with a man and a former prostitute at that, your life would be ruined,” Robbie completed for him.

“No, that’s…” Gary couldn’t deny it. They stood in an awkward silence. “You’re not a dirty little secret. I really care about you. Can you just give me a little time to sort this all out?”

Robbie eyed him cautiously. “Fine.”

“Can we cuddle on the couch and watch some telly?” Gary suggested. “I recorded X-Factor for you.”

Robbie finally relented. “Alright.” 

Gary took his hand gently and led him to the lounge.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, things had gotten back to normal. Robbie would visit each night, and Gary would be a very satisfied man each morning.

“I might be a little late tonight,” Gary said one morning. “The album launch party is tonight.”

“I don’t have to come over,” Robbie said, sipping a cup of coffee. “Jonny’s been wondering if I still live in our flat.”

Gary chuckled. “No, I want you here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. “Here, you can let yourself in.”

Robbie took the key and grinned happily. “You’re giving me a key?”

“Is that okay?” Gary asked hesitantly.

Robbie popped up out of his seat and jumped in Gary’s lap. “I’ll have a nice surprise waiting for you after that party,” he whispered seductively.

Gary kissed him. “I can’t wait.”

Later that evening, Gary kept checking his watch at the party, trying to gauge the proper time to make his excuses and leave.

“I thought you liked these parties,” Howard commented as he walked up to his friend, drink in hand. “I can’t stand them myself.”

“I just had other plans tonight,” Gary said vaguely.

The taller man raised an eyebrow. “A date?”

Gary blushed. “Kind of.”

“Is it the same girl you’ve been talking to since we went to Asia?”

Gary’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

“We all know. We just wanted to give you your space. She must be really special to take your attention away from work.”

“It’s complicated,” Gary muttered.

“What’s he doing here?” Gary’s head whipped around to see what Howard was referring to. “Isn’t he the guy from the pub?” Sure enough, there was Robbie at the entrance, looking around awkwardly.

Gary rushed towards him. “What are you doing here?”

Robbie seemed a little overwhelmed by the crowd. “I wish I knew.”

“How did you even get in?”

“Don’t worry, Gaz. I was invited, and it won’t lead back to you.” He took a step away from Gary as someone approached.

“You made it!” Jason slung an arm around Robbie and led him into the party.

Gary kept an eye on Robbie the entire evening. He seemed to be making an impression on his friends. He fumed at every touch and every giggle Jason elicited from him, but every time he made a step towards his friend, another record executive or producer would walk up to him to make conversation. 

“Looks like Jason is making his move,” Howard commented. “I wouldn’t want to be that other guy he’s seeing.”

Gary clenched his fists together. 

He finally snapped when he saw Robbie giving Mark his number. He marched over to them.

“Band meeting right now. You too.” He pointed at Robbie.

“But I’m not in the band.”

“Now!”

Gary corralled Howard and Jason as well and led them into a vacant meeting room. There was an ominous click as the door closed behind them.

“What are you doing giving him your number?” Gary jabbed a finger into Robbie’s chest.

“He wanted to play footie with me and my mates,” Robbie explained simply.

“And what about him?” He pointed at Jason.

“He invited me to the party. Of course I’m going to chat with him.”

“What’s the problem, Gaz?” Jason asked.

“The problem is he… he‘s…” Gary’s voice faltered.

“You still can’t say it, can you?” Robbie said sadly.

“You’re the guy he’s seeing.” Jason said in sudden realisation.

Gary looked at his bandmates, fear written all over his face.

“No, I’m not.” The statement shocked Gary. He turned back to Robbie. “Not anymore.” Robbie dug in his pockets and retrieved a key and a mobile phone. He slapped them into Gary’s hand.

“Rob, wait…” Gary said weakly.

“Congratulations on the album, lads. I’ll be sure to pick one up.” With that, Robbie walked out the door. Gary followed him as far but stopped, unable to pursue him in the crowd.

“Gaz, why didn’t you tell us?” Jason asked. “I never would have made a move had I known.”

Gary scoffed. “You mean it would have been alright if he were someone else’s boyfriend?” Gary paused at the last word. “Oh god, ‘boyfriend.’ Why couldn’t I have said that five minutes ago?”

“It’s alright, Gaz. I’m sure he’ll get over it,” Mark assured him. “Go on, give him a call. We’ll take care of things out there.”

“Thanks, mate.” Gary pulled his own phone out and dialed. It went immediately to voicemail. “Rob, I’m really sorry. Please call me back.”

Days later, he still hadn’t received a reply. Gary trudged gloomily into a meeting. Three pairs of concerned eyes followed him as he sat down next to Howard.

“So, let’s talk about the songs for the tour,” he started on autopilot.

“Gaz, you look terrible,” Howard said. He did. He had bags under his eyes. His beard was unkempt. He hadn’t bothered to put anything on other than a tracksuit he’d been wearing for three days straight.

“I’m fine,” Gary lied. “Let’s just get the set list together.”

“Did you talk to Robbie?” Mark asked, ignoring Gary’s wishes.

“He won’t return my calls. I think we should start with ‘Reach Out.’”

“I think you shouldn’t ignore your pain,” Jason said.

Gary sighed. “He won’t talk to me. What can I do other than move on with my life?”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but you don’t seem to be moving on very well,” Mark said softly.

“Fuck it. I’ll talk to him.” Howard pushed away from the table and made his way to the door.

“Dougie, don’t,” Gary pleaded. “Please don’t make this worse than it already is.”

“Take him home. I’ll be over after Rob and I have had a chat.”

The other three looked at each other apprehensively. 

They loaded into Mark’s car and drove back to Gary’s house. The place was a mess. Takeaway containers littered the lounge. There were blankets and pillows falling off the couch where Gary had obviously been sleeping.

Mark grabbed a waste bin and started cleaning.

“Leave it,” Gary grumbled, tucking himself back into the couch.

“What if Howard manages to bring him back here? You don’t want him to see you like this.” Mark continued to pick up the items strewn across the room. Gary stopped him as he picked up a vest. “I’m just going to throw it in the wash.”

“That’s his,” Gary said quietly. Mark walked over and handed the garment to Gary. Gary closed his eyes and inhaled the scent. “God, I’m a sad git.”

“You’re in love,” Mark observed.

“I am?” Despite making a career writing songs about it, Gary had no idea what love felt like.

“Of course you are! And I’m sure he loves you back. He just needs time.” Mark patted his knee and resumed cleaning.

Jason set about making tea, and they were all sitting on the couch drinking when Howard entered, noticeably alone.

Gary set his mug down and waited for his friend to speak.

Howard rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh, might have made things worse.” He sat down in a chair and continued. “I really don’t know what you see in him, Gaz. He’s stubborn and unyielding.”

“What happened?” Gary croaked out, mouth suddenly dry.

“See, he kept saying he didn’t want to talk to you, and I told him not to be stupid. And then some insults came out, and, uh…” Howard slid some items across the table to Gary. “He said to give those back to you and to fuck off.”

Gary felt the wind knocked out of him. Robbie had returned his gold chain and his watch. He closed his eyes to shut out the tears he felt coming forward.

“You’re better off without him.” Howard tried to be supportive.

“No,” Mark said, unwilling to accept it. “He was happy. We all saw how happy Gaz was these past few months.” Gary clutched at the vest Robbie had left and nodded. “I’m going to take care of it. You’ll be back together by the end of the week, I promise.” It was Thursday. Gary highly doubted Mark’s abilities. Mark hopped out of his seat and began to type on his mobile phone. 

On Saturday morning, Gary received a text.

“I’m ready to talk. Can I come over?”

His heart skipped a beat. He texted back with shaky hands. “I’m at ITV studios right now. We’re about to perform live. I’ll be home in a couple of hours.”

“I can come around then. Good luck or break a leg or whatever. I’ll be tuning in from home.”

Gary beamed at Mark. “He’s meeting me at mine after the show to talk. What did you say to him?”

Mark grinned. “That’s wonderful! We had a great time playing footie together yesterday. Your name might’ve come up.”

Howard grumbled. “I mentioned your name, and he shoved unwanted jewelry at me.”

Mark continued, ignoring Howard. “I asked him if he was happy being with you before. He said yes. Then I asked if a bit of struggle was worth that happiness. He said yes. Then I asked if he’d be willing to try and work things out with you to be that happy again. He said yes!”

“Thanks, Marky! I owe you one.”

“What are you going to say to him?” Jason asked.

Gary took a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

“You’ve got a couple of hours to figure that out. It’ll come to you,” Mark assured him. “Did he tell you his idea about Soccer Aid for UNICEF? I think I might try to help him.”

“You really like him, eh?” Gary asked. “Be honest. I trust your opinion.”

“I think he’s great, and the fact that he makes you happy is even better!”

Gary bit his lip nervously. “I think I know what I’m going to say to him.”

“What?” Mark asked excitedly.

They were interrupted by a production assistant. “Ready, lads?” she asked, ushering them onto the stage.

“I’ll tell you later,” Gary whispered, following his bandmates out.

The lads took their places in front of their microphones, while Gary sat at the piano.

“I’d like to dedicate this one to my friend Rob.” He winked at the camera and started singing. “I guess, now it’s time…”

Robbie was leaning against his front door waiting on him by the time he got home.

“Hi,” Gary greeted him. He couldn’t read his face. “Thanks for coming by.”

“Thank Mark,” Robbie replied. “How do you say no to that guy?”

Gary laughed as he unlocked the door. “You don’t. And you end up with the craziest wardrobe on tour because of it. He took a liking to you as well.”

Gary led the way into the lounge, and Robbie followed instinctively. “All I’m saying is, if this doesn’t work out, I get him in the divorce.”

Gary turned around and looked Robbie in the eyes. “Does this mean you’re giving me another chance?” he asked hopefully.

“Maybe. As long as you never dedicate ‘Back for Good’ to me on national television again! God, Jonny took the mickey out of me! He wouldn’t stop making kissy faces!”

“Any song or just that one in particular?”

Robbie pondered the question momentarily. “No love songs.”

“That’s our entire catalogue of music!” Gary protested jokingly.

“You’ll just have to branch out with your writing.”

They both stood facing each other awkwardly.

“So, um, the lads asked what I was going to say to you,” Gary said, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Robbie rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah. Jonny asked the same thing.”

“Can I go first?” the older man asked. Robbie gestured for him to go on. They took a seat on the couch, and Gary took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I tried to compartmentalise the different parts of my life, and it didn’t work, not when you’ve become such a big part of it. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t think I could have you and my career, but I really want to try because…”

“Because?” Robbie prompted Gary when he drifted off mid-sentence.

“Because I love you,” Gary finished. He quickly tried to change the subject. “Now what did you want to say?”

Robbie responded by leaning in and capturing Gary’s lips with his own. 

“I love you, too,” he murmured against Gary’s mouth.


	8. Epilogue

“Come back to bed!” Gary ordered.

“I can’t. I’ve got to be at Old Trafford later to talk to them about this Soccer Aid thing. I can’t believe this could actually be happening!”

“I’ll personally drive you onto the pitch if you come back to bed and make love to me.”

“Don’t you have tour rehearsals?” Robbie questioned.

“They said I caught on to the choreography so quickly that I didn’t need to be there today,” Gary replied innocently.

Robbie couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s not what Marky told me.”

“Alright! They’re reworking some of the choreography today because I can’t seem to get it, but I don’t need to be in until they figure that out. So about you coming back to bed…”

Robbie batted away Gary’s hands as they reached out for him. 

“And how exactly do you expect to dance later if I do that?”

“You might have a point there,” Gary conceded. “I mean, I can’t possibly dance any worse.”

“I’m not getting blamed for it. They already blame me for you being late the other day, and it wasn’t even my fault!”

“You were walking around naked.”

“I was walking into the shower!”

Gary laid back and smiled at the memory. “I honestly thought shower sex would’ve saved on time.”

Robbie rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Gary. He looked at his watch. “I guess I have time for a quick shag.”

Gary pulled him back down into the bed happily.


End file.
